


FIC: The Purpose of Chatter

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody realizes that Much doesn't chatter and ramble just because....</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: The Purpose of Chatter

**The Purpose of Chatter ******

The journey back to England had been quiet.

Too quiet. Much hated the quiet.

Even the roar of the sea could not drown the sounds that filled his mind in the silences.

The growling of his hungry stomach.

The crunch of sand beneath his feet.

The clashing and clanging of the swords.

The screams of the horses.

The moans of the wounded.

The gurgle and sigh of death.

The broken sobs of his master.

Much could no longer stand the silence. He surged to his feet and started pacing. And then singing. At the top of his lungs. Much to everyone's annoyance. But he didn't care right then, because he really just couldn't take the quiet any longer.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
